mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MermaidMelodyFanForever
My Talk Page Feel free to leave a message if you have any concerns over the wikia: like how to edit, what images to add, and any overall questions. I will try my best to respond to you quickly, however there might be a small delay as I also have a hectic schedule. Please however sign off your message with your signature so I know who sent me it! :) You can ask me questions about me, however not too personal as I won't respond. ~MMFF~ Reply from NarumiAsaka Hi! Thanks for the welcome! I hope we can work together and have fun! NarumiAsaka (talk) 12:01, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Megumi こんにちは。私の名前はめぐみです。はじめまして。よろしくおねがいします。 hello i am megumi. nice to meet you. i hope we can become good friends :3 please talk on my page if you have any questions. Reply from CeriseKitty3030 Hi! Thanks for the welcome! CeriseKitty3030 (talk) 18:25, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Serbian Merchandise Hi! Can you allow me to edit "Serbian merchandise" page? Thanks! :D Cartoons Serbia (talk) 19:30, May 11, 2015 (UTC)Cartoons SerbiaCartoons Serbia (talk) 19:30, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Devilzangel007 Hello Admin MMFF, I want to let you know that the link for Character Navigation of Lucia Nanami is broken as it just says "link=https//www.mermaidmelody.wikia.com/wiki/Lucia_Nanami=link" Oh here's another question. I like making AMVs but I also make Mermaid Melody AMVs. Where do you suggest I upload Mermaid Melody besides YouTube. I'd like to upload them here since it's a dedicated site just for Mermaid Melody (I do other animes as well). Is there another dedicated Mermaid Melody site where I can upload Mermaid Melody AMVs? I hope you have a great day, Devilzangel007 :) Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 03:04, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello! :) can you tell me how to use this wiki? It's a little hard. Korean dolls Hi, do you know where I can buy/find the mwrmaid melody pichi pichi pitch Korean dolls?? Please help me :) thank you Question Can I edit Shell Locket please.(LunarSolar (talk) 09:51, March 21, 2016 (UTC)) Thanks for the Welcome! :) I was wondering if someone can edit the pages... I wanted to add the italian dubbers for all the mermaid melodies >__< Can you delete the multiple images????? I'm not getting a hang of this Wiki. -Mikuru-chaan Okay, thanks! I appreciate it! :) Mikuru-chaan (talk Okay, I don't understand the four ~ concept and the five ~ concept too. Mikuru-chaan (talk) 03:14, July 18, 2016 (UTC) So, now I understand!! Thanks!! Mikuru-chaan (talk) 03:16, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Serbian info Hey! I'd like to add Serbian voice actors to characters' pages and Serbian song lyrics, but I see that most of the pages are locked :) Cartoons Serbia (talk) 22:06, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello, since you are the admin, I need your help to remove a character from a category, because I was creating a category called "children" when I accidentally added Mitsuki in that category. Sorry about that, but is there any way you can help with this problem? Sunny meow (talk) 04:53, April 11, 2017 (UTC)Sunny meow Thank you! Hello, thank you for fixing the mistake I accidentally made. You are such a great admin! Sunny meow (talk) 06:01, May 4, 2017 (UTC)Sunny Meow Thanks for the great advice, and other favors pls. Thank you for helping me contribute better like when you told me that I can make sure that characters are in their right categories! Thanks again for helping! And also, can you unblock Lucia Nanami's gallery and info page and Eriru's gallery page for a while so that I can add pictures and information? You're the best admin ever! Sunny meow (talk) 06:03, May 4, 2017 (UTC)Sunny Meow Just Finished! I already finished editing. Thank you! Sunny meow (talk) 23:00, May 8, 2017 (UTC)Sunny Meow Can't remove! Hi, just want to tell you, I was adding a heading in my user page and extra headings appeared. I cannot remove them. How can I remove those extra headings? Sunny meow (talk) 06:40, May 11, 2017 (UTC)Sunny Meow ������ Seira's Gallery Page Hi again, can I please edit Seira's Gallery Page? I wanted to, but it is protected. Can you please mind unblocking it for a while? Sunny meow (talk) 04:22, May 12, 2017 (UTC)Sunny Meow Finished! Hi again! Just finished editing Seira's Gallery Page. I added some descriptions to the Images. Thank you! ������ Lucia and Hanon's Gallery Pages Hi again, can I add a picture to their gallery pages? I came up with new pictures so you don't need to worry about those multiple images. Have a nice day! ☺☺☺ Lucia's Voice Actors Hi again, I have already found voice actors in different languages for Lucia Nanami so can you let me edit her main page? Protected Pages Hi. I'm Wendy, a member of FANDOM's community team. We had a report that there were a lot of on this wiki. That is actually against FANDOM's terms of use. Wikis need to be freely editable by anybody who visits. If you wish to prevent anonymous edits, you can change the setting in to turn those off. But it is a very frustrating experience for a potential contributor to be told they cannot edit a page without creating an account, and then, if they make the account, to be told they still cannot edit for another 4 days. In addition, while you can always undo any vandalism easily and quickly, you cannot recover a good edit that never gets made. The pages I checked appeared to have been protected without any history of vandalism at all. It's fine to protect a few pages that do have a history of vandalism, but please remove the protection on the majority of the pages listed . Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 03:43, August 2, 2017 (UTC)